The 39 Clues: One-Shots
by Rupsoccer
Summary: So this is going to be a series of One-shots. So far there is only one, but I am planning on making more with various genres and ratings. So, sit back, relax, and READ! I OWN NOTHING! Second: Remembering Grace
1. Bravery

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey Guys! I AM BACCKKK! WOOT! Yes, it has been awhile, and for that I apologize. Moving on, this chapter I wrote a long time ago (in a galaxy far far away) and it wasn't originally meant or fanfiction. I just recently found it and decided to add in the character names and make a short one shot out of it. I am thinking of just making a long series of one shots out of it with multi chaps and stuff. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy it, I own nothing but the scenario!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bravery

My name is Amy Cahill, and I am brave.

When we were 5 and 2, he would hold my hand as we cautiously walked across the street. With his short stubby legs and funny 2-year old speech, he would tighten his grasp on my hand and lean up and whisper, "be brave, Amy."

When we were 14 and 11, he held me tight as tears rolled down our cheeks. When we watched our grandmother's casket be lowered down into the ground, he whispered, "be brave, Amy."

When we were 19 and 16, he gave me one last hug, put my suitcases on the ground, gazed up at the grand institute and said, "This is it, I hope I'll see you for Christmas." I looked at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "You know I will, I always do. I-I-I'm so n-n-nervous tho-though.." He smiled at me and said "There's nothing to be afraid of. Be brave, Amy." And with that he took off down the road.

You were to be in the force for 5 years. I would have never thought I would miss the little dweeb. But just before he left, he gave me a hug and gripped my hand and said, "Be brave, Amy. Mum and Dad would have wanted you to be." And with that he took off, one last time, with a small smile on his face.

Now I realized, that it was all preparation. Preparation for this one day. Where you were brave, and today I would mirror that bravery. You put your duty and service before your life.

And now what? There's nothing left.

Nothing but 150 people sitting and mourning over the ever-brave Dan. I, covered in tears. You, covered in ash.

As I get up to leave, I hear those three special words in my head. Not "I love you", not "Go away, nerd" but, "be brave, Amy." Now I can proudly say, my name is Amy Cahill, and because of you, Dan...

I. Am. Brave.


	2. Remembering Grace (Sri Starlz

**Hello my beauts! This is another One-shot for the Remembering Grace contest by Sri Starlz. I you haven't checked it out, you can check out the contest, its on a link on Sri's profile. Anyway here is the story! ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Remembering Grace

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The short nurse handed the baby to the woman in the hospital bed, "I'll just give you two a moment alone."

Hope Cahill sat, rather uncomfortably in the scratchy hospital bed, "Oh she's beautiful! What should we call her, Arthur?" The tall, tanned man sat next to his wife and firstborn and said, "You know, Hope, that I've always liked Grace's name."

Hope looked up and said, "Well let's ask her."

* * *

_Ring Ring_

"Hello, dear!"

"Grace, you are on speaker! Our little one was just born!"

"Oh, hello Arthur, dear! I'll be over as soon as I can!"

"Mom, where are- actually, more importantly, what are you doing?"

"Malaysia, dear! I'm skydiving!"

"ON THE CELLPHONE?!," they both screamed, startling the baby.

" _laughs_ I'll be there by 9:00am tomorrow. Bye!"

* * *

A younger looking Grace bustled through the hospital in a haste. She checks her watch, 8:59am. She waits a couple seconds and knocks on the door of the hospital room.

Grace turned the handle and said, "Where's my little bundle of joy?"

Hope looks up from the bed and says, "Right here, mum." "Oh not you, dear. I was talking about this little sweetie-pie!", she said as she picked up the baby and cooed at her.

Arthur laughs and says, "Actually, Grace, we called you here to help us name her." Grace looked up; incredulously at the couple, "Well isn't it obvious? This little one..., this is Amelia Hope Cahill."

The three shared smiles and looked lovingly at the baby.

* * *

"That's so sweet! So that's how I was named?", the six year old said to Grace, bouncing up and down.

"That's cool. But, how was I named, Grace?"

Arthur looked up towards Dan from chopping carrots and said, "I lost a bet."

* * *

**Thanks to creamtherabbit77 for pointing out my stupid mistake :) BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! If you did, leave a review! If not...LEAVE A REVIEW :D**


	3. The Start of Amian

**PLLLLEEEEASSSEEE READDDDD!**

**So, I got a suggestion to do one of Ian and Natalie at young age. I decided to mix that in with one of my own ideas and...VOILA! THE START OF AMIAN! Before I start I got a review for this story saying Ian doesn't read so it's OOC. Let me point out that on Ian Kabra's Clique Me account he lists quite a lot of books that he likes to read. So my final point is that, it would not be too OOC if he does read...I mean... he's not Dan :D KAY SORRY! ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Amy sat under her favorite tree in Grace's backyard, away from the noise, and the hustle and bustle of rowdy relatives. The eleven year old sighed happily as she finished reading (once again) "The Secret Garden." She heard screaming, and looked up to see two children racing towards her.

One was a boy, with styled brown hair and glowing amber eyes. He was her age. The other was a girl, about eight years old, with the same silky brown hair put in two braids, and amber eyes. The girl appeared to be chasing the boy, and all the while hiking up her pink expensive-looking skirt.

* * *

"GIVE IT BACK,IAN! IT'S MINE!"

"WELL OF COURSE IT'S YOURS! IT'S DEFINITELY NOT MINE!"

Ian looked up and halted to a stop, upon realizing Amy was there watching, "What are you looking at, peasant?", said Ian in a (though he would never admit) high- pitched voice.

Amy looked up and said, lip trembling, "Y-you should erm g-give that purse back, i-it's n-n-n-not nice to erm tease your-" She was interrupted by an eight year old Natalie, stomping towards her and squeaking with her accent, "It is not just a purse! ITS A PRADA!"

While Ian was bluntly staring at Amy, Natalie got hold of her purse (um... Prada) and ran back into the mansion. "Y-your reading 'The Secret Garden' as well?" he cursed himself for stuttering.

"I-it's my fav-favorite book," she said, not meeting his eyes. Ian who was looking very uncomfortable, changed the subject and said, "Do you um want to g-go inside?" he said with an outstretched arm. Amy's eyes widened as she very slowly nodded and carefully placed her hand on his forearm.

The two walked back inside, discussing their thoughts on "The Secret Garden."


	4. Natalie's Facebook Account

**So I HATE believing that Natalie is dead, so for now, I'm just gonna keep writing like she's alive :D You may proceed to read the awesomeness belowwww. I don't own this series, Justin Timberlake, Justin Bieber or Facebook. Wish I did though...minus the JB part :D**

Chap 4: Natalie's Facebook Account

"DANIEL CAHILL!"

The shrill scream echoed the Cahill mansion.

* * *

Amy momentarily looked up from the book she was reading.

Hamilton gave Jonah a 'time-out' sign, and paused their game of basketball.

Ian and Phoenix both mirrored looks of shock as some of their chess pieces toppled over, just by the yell.

Uncle Fiske merely looked up from his paperwork and looked back down, ignoring the loud scream.

And Nellie...well, Nellie hadn't really heard anything because her music nearly reached the same volume as the chaos.

* * *

To say that Natalie was mad was an understatment. Absolutely _seething_, would probably suffice.

My, oh my, he had done it this time. This was the cherry on top of the sundae. The cake to top all cakes...

Dan had hacked Natalie's Facebook account.

Her profile picture changed to Natalie drooling on a pillow, in her sleep. Natalie remembered it because the dream she was having was terribly vivid, and included Justin Timberlake. She checked her status, just to see that she had posted and changed many statuses, all were made one second after the other.

Currently it said, "Livin' the thug lyfe."

Just before that one, it said, "I heart Dan Cahill. Can anyone be so perfect?"

Then, "I secretly listen to Kids Bop."

"I have a shrine to Justin Bieber in my closet."

"If there is one thing in my life that I can't live without: Laxatives."

"I didn't choose the thug lyfe, the thug lyfe chose me, dawg."

"Every night I rub cat pee in my hair. Makes for amazing curls!"

As Natalie kept reading her face went red, her hands shook uncontrollably, and she shook with fury.

Just then a new post came up...from herself? It was a picture of her with frizzy hair, braces and zits. The caption said, "#nomakeup #nofilter XOXO heart LOL"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!," she screeched.

Dan raced into the room, did maniacal laugh ("HEHEHEHE") and sprinted out.

"URGH!," Natalie screamed out of frustration, "DAN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

**THERE YOU GO GUYS! Shout out to **shiningwaves** for giving me some motivation to write this chap...even though it was just screaming at me through a computer screen :D THANKS SO MUCH! AND REVIEW TO SEE THE NEXT CHAP! **


	5. Thanksgiving With The Cahills

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! so yes, I am Canadian therefore I am celebrating Thanksgiving today. So I thought I can put up another story for you guys. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I OWN NOTHING! READ AND REVIEW! OH! Before I forget, I will kill every last one of you stupid fanfictioners who DON'T SIGN IN BECAUSE THEY ARE ****_TOO LAZY_****! Especially if your criticizing, because I LOVE to argue back, and cannot do so, when you act all chicken and don't sign in. :D THAT'S ALL!**

* * *

Amy and Nellie bustled around the kitchen, preparing this years Thanksgiving dinner. For a family so large, twice as much food had to be made and to everyone's preference as well! Therefore, it took a lot of work, far beyond that of _just_ two people.

However, everyone else had their own activities for the day:

Natalie was out shopping for the latest couture in fall fashions.

Jonah was at a CD signing.

Coincidentally, Ian was also (though secretly) at a CD signing as well, ...though for One Direction instead.

Dan was with Atticus and Jake checking out the new skate park that had opened down the street.

Evan was out of town, visiting his family.

Pheonix was resting upstairs, currently nursing a broken ankle (Dan had put marbles all over his bedroom floor).

And Fiske? he was at the hardware store, picking out paint colours (**for all you Americans, THIS IS THE CORRECT WAY TO SPELL COLOURS!**) that would mask the goo created by another one of Dan's pranks in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

So that left Amy and Nellie all alone, cooking enough food that could feed all those starving in Africa.

* * *

Thanksgiving at Cahill Mansion was one word: Catastrophe.

"Pass the peas"

"Ian, stop touching my leg"

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEEEEEE!"

"DAN, STOP!"

"Daniel! UGH!"

"Wait...where's the turkey?"

"Jonah has it under the table.."

"LEEDLE LEEDLE-"

"I'm not touching that!"

"-LEEEEEE"

"Ian, that's MY thy!"

"Fiske, your hair is on fire"

"Why thank you, Ja- AHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL-"

"Language, Dan"

"-HECK!"

"F-F-FIIIRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"...water?"

"Breathe, Nat BREATHE"

"ASTHMA-"

"BURNS!"

"-ATTACK"

Amy stood on top of the table, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOP!"

_**CRASH!**_

"Nice going, Amy"

"Amy, love, are you hurt?"

"Oh wow Ian, you kiss-as-"

"Language, Jake"

"-Kiss-ass!"

"JAKE! O.O"

"YOU CRASHED THE TABLE!"

"You ruined the dinner, dear"

"I told you to lay-off those American desserts, Amelia"

"There's custard in places custard shouldn't be..."

"EW WHO FATED?!"

"...safety"

"DANIEL CAHILL! YOU DISGUSTING ARSEHO-"

"Language, Natalie"

"-BUTT FACE"

Amy, with much struggle, got up again. "Guys! This is Thanksgiving! Can we have one day, where we can all just shut up and enjoy each other's company?"

Dan piped up, "...well we could have, if you...hadn't have sat on the turkey..."

Amy slowly turned her head towards Dan, "OH THAT'S IT!"

.

.

.

.

And so, yet another Cahill Family Food Fight began.

* * *

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Remember to review...and sign in :D HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


End file.
